the_twin_empiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Honorbound
The Honorbound There are many currencies that this galaxy deals in. Credits, precious metals, even life itself! But there is no currency more valuable than trust, and you will find that currency in ample supply amongst the ranks of the Ist legion. ''- Heizo Renai, Master Of Kostillan'' The Honorbound are a legion built on oaths sworn, each promise made is one that is carried to the grave. Dedicated warriors loyal without question to their Master and Primarch Heizo Renai, The Honorbound pride themselves on their ability to control battlefields, manoeuvring enemy forces to allow strikes at vulnerable positions. Skilled swordsmen, the legion has carved a reputation as fearsome close quarters fighters. When Heizo Renai united his siblings and marched for secession of the Imperium, 5 of the legion's 6 Great clans followed him with unquestioning loyalty. Under the steadfast command of the Ist legion, the Traitor legions inflicted horrific casualties on their loyalist brothers that culminated in the climactic siege of terra which saw the tragic betrayal and murder of Warmaster Heizo and heavy losses to the legion as they refused to withdraw multiple times. Now the Legion Resides primarily on the Daemon world of Tsugon within the Dark Imperium where they manage and organise dozens of large scale attacks and operations across the borders of segmentum obscurus, now loyal only to the will of their deceased primogenitor. Despite the legion's lack of a living primarch, they are still granted a seat on the Dark Imperium's ruling council. The Unification Wars The Honorbound were the 1st legion to be created by The Emperor during the Unification Wars in which they served alongside 4 other legions under the command of the now veteran Thunder Warriors. As one of the first Astartes legions to see frontline deployment, the legion were required to be adaptable or they would succumb, and adapt they did. In the opening weeks of the Legion's deployment to the frontlines, the 1st legion who were at that point known as "The First" adopted the tactics of their thunder warrior forerunners. The 1st hit hard, utilising their infantry as powerful shock troops while diverting the attention of the enemy away from their sibling legions and auxillia forces. In 774.M30, at the battle of the Dawnbreaker amidst the scorching deserts of the Afrika campaign, the 1st led a brutal charge from the direction of the sunrise, catching their blinded enemies completely by suprise when the 3rd legion swiftly attacked from the opposite direction and only adding to the panic caused by the intensity of the initial attack. The Emperor dubbed the legion the "Dawn Titans" that day in honor of their bold and decisive strategy. "My Ist Legion. On this day you stand before me as warriors of consistant achievement, this title i grant to you to be held high as a banner of your deeds under the stars of a countless thousand worlds. My Dawn Titans, the rising sun to the setting of your foes, go forth and conquer!" ''-The Emperor following the Battle of the Dawnbreaker'' The Thunder warriors were later releived of their leadership within the legiones Astartes but a decade later, being reformed into a single formation and tasked with securing the dense mountain ranges held by the kingdom of Urartu but were tragically wiped to a single man in the Battle of Mount Ararat. Following the departure of their former commanders, Chapter Master Nazai Orekai of the Legion's 1st Chapter took overall command of the legion for the short remaining duration of the Unification wars and into the next century during the opening years of the Great Crusade. Great Crusade Pre-Primarch The Dawn Titans became a reliable force dealing with and redirecting the brunt of enemy attacks in the earlier years of the great crusade, often costing them signifigant losses in their stubborn refusal to let their allies suffer pointless casualties. During the battle of the Midnight Divide, a world carved to shreds by vast valleys and deep canyons, 3 companies of 350 marines strong held the highlands 3 great bridges against an army of over 18,000 milita troopers for 4 days solid without rest before relief arrived from the 11th legion and the 63rd Javec Rapid Assault Infantry, suffering the loss of 128 marines. By the time the crusade reached Kostillan, the Titans stood at just over 10,000 strong. Discovery of The Primarch and Reformation It was in 805.M30 that the Great Crusade reached Kostillan in the outer regions of Segmentum Solar and with it the first of the primarchs was found. Heizo Renai, the master of Kostillan, having spent the last decade liberating his world from the grips of tyrants was brought aboard the Unification to meet his sons after months on kostillan with his Father. Though keen to impose change for the legion, Heizo wisely decreed that though they would be changed by his coming. The achievements of his sons would not be forgotten, nor would their ways, thus the Dawn Titans were given the choice of a new name. After minutes of silence, the Chapter masters of the legion declared themselves his "Honorbound Legion" which prompted the Primarch to declare the 1st reforged as The Honorbound. When their primarch returned to them, the Honorbound did not hesistate to accept change. They allowed themselves to be moulded by their primarch into warriors schooled in the ways and tactics of Kostillan. Even the oldest among them who had served under the Legio Thundera during the first days of the legion tempered their hands in the art of Venn sword form. Heizo Divided the Legion into 5 Great Clans, each commanded by a Clan Master. The Great clans would then be divided into Companies commanded by the Clan Lords and then cohorts commanded by appointed Captains. Heizo personally commanded the Renai Great clan, leading its warriors by example alone, leaving his kostillian brothers to each command a great clan themselves. Haganè Shinro and Yabura Gankai of Kostillan took their place as Shoguns for the Shinro and Gankai clans respectively. The 2 remaining great clans were commanded by the veteran commanders of the legion who had lead the legion before their Gene Father. Nazai, the previous Legion Master of the 1st took his place as Clan Master of the Orekai Great Clan while Lord Commander Hidan Sakea of the Legion's 5th Chapter was granted command of the Sakea Great Clan. Great Crusade Post-Primarch As the Great crusade continued, Heizo and his clan masters continued to reclaim worlds in the name of the Imperium. Though spread over a number of different fronts, the great clans would occasionally unite to deal with particularly troublesome tasks though Heizo would mainly represent the legion during its larger operations. The 1st legion saw some of the best of the crusade but they also took some of the worst of it, during the 1st Rangdan Xenocide the Sakea Great Clan suffered heavily at the hands of the extremely dangerous Rangdan xenos race. The Honorbound also took place in a number of large scale joint operations with other legions. Most notably they saw involvement in both the 1st and 2nd Rangdan Xenocides, The Aznertia Subsector pacification, The Vendrelac Campaign and the Infamous Hive Wars which saw the honorbound suffer never before seen losses. As the Legion Grew, Heizo assembled the clans to announce the creation of a 6th Great Clan. Saekanis Nakama, a young but capable commander from the Orekai Great Clan was selected to lead this new force and was granted a portion of astartes from each of the existing Great Clans that wished to follow under him. Saekanis and his Nakama Great Clan proved themselves valuable in the relentless defence of many imperial worlds. As the Honorbound continued to grow and evolve, so did their formations. 843.M30 saw the introduction of the Ken Saishi to the great clans after being introduced to the Shinro Great clan some 2 decades earlier by Clan Master Hagane, The Gankai Great Clan became the host to the feared power swords of the Onyx Reaper Chapter and Clan Master Hidan struggled for many years before the creation of the deadly 10 brothers. The Great Heresy Post Heresy Organisation Relationships with Other legions